familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Municipalities in Westchester County
Westchester County, New York, has 6 cities, 19 towns and 23 villages. Cities The six cities in the county are: Towns and villages The county has 19 towns. Any land area in the county that is not contained in one of the cities is in a town. A town may contain zero, one or multiple villages. The towns of Harrison, Mount Kisco, and Scarsdale are coterminous with the village of the same name. Two villages are split between two towns - Briarcliff Manor crosses the border between Ossining town and Mount Pleasant, and Mamaroneck village straddles the boundary between Mamaroneck town and Rye town. With the exception of the towns of Rye, Pelham, Harrison, Mount Kisco, and Scarsdale, all the towns contain area and residents which do not belong to any village. These areas may contain communities referred to as hamlets, or "unincorporated areas". Hamlets have no legal status and depend upon the town for all municipal government and services. There are also areas called census-designated places (CDPs), which are defined by the U.S. Census Bureau for statistical purposes only. A CDP may or may not correspond to a hamlet. Because some municipalities have the same name, it is often necessary to indicate whether one is referring to the city, town, village, or hamlet. For example, the town of Rye is completely separate from the city of Rye. Pelham is the name of a town and also of a village in the town. The village of Mamaroneck is located partially in the town of Mamaroneck and partially in the town of Rye, but has nothing to do with the city of Rye. All of the towns have justice courts, and some of the villages do as well. The towns are listed as follows: *Town **Villages (if any), one per bullet **''CDPs (if any), all listed on a single bullet **''Communities not in a village or CDP (if any), all listed on a single bullet :(The list of towns, villages, and CDPs is complete. The listing of additional communities should not be considered complete.) *Bedford, containing no villages **(contains the CDP of Bedford) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the communities of Bedford Hills, Bedford Village, and Katonah) *Cortlandt, containing two villages: **Buchanan **Croton-on-Hudson **(contains the CDPs of Crugers, Montrose and Verplanck) **(plus additional area belonging to no village or CDP, including the community and Cortlandt Manor) *Eastchester, containing two villages: **Bronxville **Tuckahoe **(contains the CDP of Eastchester, which encompasses all area outside the villages) *Greenburgh, containing six villages: **Ardsley **Dobbs Ferry **Elmsford **Hastings-on-Hudson **Irvington **Tarrytown **(contains the CDPs of Fairview, Greenville/Edgemont and Hartsdale) *Harrison, coterminous with the village of the same name **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the community of Purchase) *Lewisboro, containing no villages **(contains the CDP of Golden's Bridge) **(plus additional area belonging to no village, including the communities of Cross River, Lewisboro, South Salem, Vista and Waccabuc) *Mamaroneck, containing two villages: **Larchmont **Mamaroneck (This village is shared with the Town of Rye.) **(plus additional area belonging to no village) *Mount Kisco, coterminous with village of same name *Mount Pleasant, containing three villages: **Briarcliff Manor (This village is shared with the Town of Ossining.) **Pleasantville **Sleepy Hollow (formerly named North Tarrytown) **(contains the CDPs of Hawthorne, Thornwood and Valhalla) **(plus additional area belonging to no village or CDP, including the communities of Eastview and Pocantico Hills) *New Castle, containing no villages **(contains the CDP of Chappaqua) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the communities of Millwood and Tompkins Corners) *North Castle, containing no villages **(contains the CDP of Armonk '') **(''plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the community of Banksville) *North Salem, containing no villages **(contains the portion of the CDP of Peach Lake that is not in Putnam County) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the communities of Croton Falls, Purdys and Salem Center) *Ossining, containing two villages: **Briarcliff Manor (This village is shared with the Town of Mount Pleasant.) **Ossining (The village of Ossining is contained within the Town of Ossining.) ** (plus additional area belonging to no village, including the community of Crotonville) *Pelham, containing two villages: **Pelham (The Village of Pelham is contained within the Town of Pelham.) **Pelham Manor **(The villages cover the entire area of the town.) **(The village of North Pelham existed from 1896 to 1975, when it was merged into the village of Pelham.) *Pound Ridge, containing no villages **(contains the CDP of Scotts Corners) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP) *Town of Rye (Rye is also the name of a city.), containing three villages: **Mamaroneck (This village is shared with the Town of Mamaroneck. The portion in Rye is unofficially also called "Rye Neck". The city of Rye separates Mamaroneck from the rest of the town of Rye.) **Port Chester **Rye Brook (Prior to 1982, Rye Brook was the unincorporated area of the Town of Rye, and still shares the same ZIP Code as Port Chester.) **(''The villages cover the entire area of the town.) *Scarsdale, coterminous with village of same name *Somers, containing no villages **(contains the CDPs of Heritage Hills, Lincolndale and Shenorock) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the communities of Amawalk, Baldwin Place, Granite Springs, and Somers) *Yorktown, containing no villages **(contains the CDPs of Crompond, Jefferson Valley-Yorktown, Lake Mohegan, Shrub Oak and Yorktown Heights) **(plus additional area belonging to no CDP, including the communities of Kitchawan and Yorktown) References External links * Westchester County Municipal Profiles Category:Westchester County, New York *